


Making Excuses

by RebelOne



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOne/pseuds/RebelOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone had thought he’d lost everything and then The Courier had stepped into his life and flipped his world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Memories Just Won’t Die

_General Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, profit from this story and all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s)._

* * *

 

 

**Chapter One - Some Memories Just Won’t Die**

 

* * *

 

 

 

It had been a long day.

The sun was beginning to set behind the rocky hills of the Mojave and while in an hour or so the heat of the day would diminish slightly there was still a searing sticky heat beating down through his armor and the red beret that rarely left his head. They’d stopped to rest for a minute and Boone had gladly sunk down into the dirt to rest his back against the flattest rock he could find. Almost immediately he felt the all too familiar steady ache of too much time spent on his feet walking over rough terrain start to climb up from his feet, through his legs and into his back. A muscle twitched under his right arm and he unconsciously rotated his shoulder, trying to loosen the pain.

“I think we can make it back to the base before it gets too late,” the courier said while rifling through his pack.“As long as we don’t come across anything unexpected.”

Boone watched him pull out two bottles of water, tossing one over, before he twisted his open and took a long drink. Boone’s arm raised and his fist closed around the bottle without giving it much thought and he drank the water slowly, staring at the younger man through the hazy lenses of his sunglasses. “Fine by me,” he answered in his typical fashion.

They’d been traveling together for at least a month although most days it seemed longer. Boone had spotted him coming up the road to Novac one night and the rest was history. The courier had walked into town a nobody and had left a semi-hero to the McBride’s, a subject of legend for No Bark and a trusted companion for Boone himself. The sniper hadn’t expected to find an almost-friend in the deal but there they were, storming across the Mojave in a flurry of good deeds. Thinking back on it, Boone should have known that his life was going to change the minute the young man sauntered into town. He’d shown up in the coop one night looking for Manny and instead of just turning around and leaving when Boone was short with him he’d instead smiled, held out his hand and introduced himself with a ‘Hi, I’m Alex.’ The thought made Boone smirk and it caught the courier’s attention.

“Was that a smile? It kind of scared me, Boone. What’s up with you?” the young man asked as he pulled his helmet off and sat down on the ground a few feet away.

“Just thinking. About Novac.”

“Oh?”

Boone glanced up and met his eye but quickly looked away. “It was just another night on duty until I heard you coming up the road. Didn’t know what to think of you at first and honestly didn’t care. You walked into town in the middle of the night with nothing but your bag and a couple of guns on your back and within a day you’re helping everyone like some guardian angel.“

Faint color bloomed on the courier’s cheeks and he shrugged. “You know me, I just like to help out.”

Boone nodded. “I know but it’s unexpected. A complete stranger walks into town and starts asking what they can do to help? It’s not normal. Most people think you have another motive.”

Alex chuckled, “Never said I was normal.”

“I never said you were.”

The courier smiled. “And what motive would I have? It’s not like anyone in this entire damn desert has anything I want or need. Everyone is living day to day, just trying to survive. Trying to protect what little they have. I figure why not? Why not try to help whoever I can if I’m willing and able?”

Boone nodded. “I know, kid. That’s why I agreed to stay with you.”

Alex looked over and stared at the other man. The moon was dim but he could still make out Boone’s profile as they sat in the dark. “Careful Boone, keep talking like that and someone might think you actually care about me.”

The sniper exhaled once quickly from his nose and lifted a single brow. “Right.”

They sat in the dark, both silent, staring up at the sky for twenty minutes or so. “You ready to get moving?” Alex asked.

Boone nodded and stood up. “Yeah, lets go.”

Alex took the lead and Boone followed, trying to stay alert for anything trying to surprise them on the road. They walked for another hour before Boone’s mind started to wander to things he’d been trying hard to ignore.

 

 

Alex had seemed like a desert virgin at first glance; unlikely to have the nerve, ambition or ability to conquer the tasks that were asked of him by a nearly endless supply of soldiers, Mojave residents and refugees but he’d surprised Boone yet again. He’d been able to handle everything they’d come across with skill and an uncommon intelligence. Boone had been forced to look past the slim physique and on occasion an almost effeminate body language and see the kind hearted monster that lived within. Alex was more than capable of protecting himself and more often than not was able to talk his way out of confrontation. They’d been approached several times by more than one group with bloodshed on their agenda and Alex had been able to convince them not to attack. If Boone was honest with himself he’d admit that he was impressed. He’d hoped, prior to leaving Novac that he wouldn’t regret the decision to leave and travel with the younger man and luckily, so far, he didn’t.

Together they’d wandered in a wide circle, first heading south from Novac, then east and swinging up North once they’d hit one of the far East Ranger stations. Along the way they’d ended up helping multitudes of people in a variety of ways. Alex would use the charisma that was so unique to him along with the physical skill that was still vaguely surprising to the sniper. Of course, when talking didn’t work he’d go straight to a gun in the face. Boone couldn’t help but feel proud each time the kid would lift his rifle to his shoulder and end the life of a piece of desert garbage with one shot. The sniper had helped the young man to hone his shooting skills and by now, after weeks of traveling together, the kid was one hell of a shooter.

What had started as a partnership based on mutual goals of sorts had turned into a true give and take friendship and Boone had grown to respect the hell out of the courier.

 

 

Eventually they’d finally made it to the strip and Alex had found Benny. Boone had been prepared to end the lives of all the Chairmen inside the Tops casino but Alex had gotten Benny up into the Presidential Suite to talk before a single weapon was drawn. Up in the room had been a different story.

Benny had gone on a longwinded ramble about why he’d ambushed and shot the courier and about why he’d double-crossed Mr. House. He’d even apologized for leaving Alex in a shallow grave and if Boone wasn’t mistaken he’d even insinuated that he could make it up to the Courier in “other ways.” Boone had been even more impressed with the young man when Alex had laughed in the Chairman’s face and made a comment about how he ‘wasn’t interested in suit-wearing pussies.’ Thinking back on it, the comment probably wasn’t the best thing to say since they’d gotten ambushed by a group of flunkies shortly after. Boone had pulled the pistol he’d had hidden in his armor and covered Alex as the courier leapt behind the bar and took aim. The gunfight hadn’t lasted long.

Boone had drawn his pistol and shot two before he heard a muffled groan to his left. Glancing over he’d seen the courier lying on the floor clutching his chest while a swarm of red started to spread from under his armor.  
Boone had wasted no time in dispatching the rest of the assholes shooting at them. The last body had barely fallen before he’d scooped the kid up bridal style and hauled ass out of the casino. He’d stepped outside and paused, thinking quickly about where he should take the wounded man, quickly deciding on the Followers. Soon after he’d found himself at the gate of the Mormon Fort and hadn’t been able to remember running all the way there. The followers ushered them inside and had quickly gone about stripping Alex of his armor, checking him all over for wounds.

Boone had sat outside the tent, torn between listening to what was going on inside and trying to do just the opposite. He could hear the doctors scrambling for tools, trying to stem the flow of blood from the gunshot wound in the courier’s chest. He didn’t know how long he sat there but he didn’t move until a man in a bloodstained lab coat stepped outside and looked down at him. Boone looked up and tried to discern the expression on his face.

“It was touch and go for a minute but your friend should be fine.”

Boone tried to speak, tried to give his thanks but his throat was scratchy and dry and no words came out.  
“He’s unconscious and can’t be moved right now so he’ll have to stay here until he’s stable but you can go in and see him if you want.”

The sniper felt nothing in that moment except relief. “Thank you,” he finally managed.

The doctor nodded his acknowledgement and wandered off to presumably wash the literal blood off of his hands.

Boone stepped into the tent and glanced around, noting the two empty beds and the one occupied. For once in a long long while he felt his heart stutter. Alex was face up on the bed, covered from the waist down by a hopefully clean sheet. His armor had been removed and was stacked messily in the corner. In its place were swaths of bandages wrapped around his chest. The doctors had cleaned him up as best they could but a small amount of red had already seeped through above the wound. Boone sat next to the bed in an uncomfortable chair for hours until Alex’s eyes started to move behind his lids. The sniper leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees and watched as the young man woke from unconsciousness.

It had taken the courier a week to get out of bed and another three days before he could move around easily on his own. He and Boone had moved from the tent to the barracks shortly after and Boone couldn’t help but notice how quiet the courier was. If it had been a normal day the young man would have been bouncing around like a Fiend on Tremble, jabbering nonstop about this and that but ever since he’d woken up they’d rarely spoken.  
Boone wanted to ask him what was going on but eventually decided against it. He figured he understood well enough what the younger man was going through. If he’d been the one shot in the head and left dying, buried alive in a shallow grave…well, he’d have tracked Benny down too but he would have put a bullet straight through his brain pan before the Chairman could have said “hey baby.” However, Alex wasn’t as cold hearted as Boone and didn’t have the years of military experience under his belt either. The kid hadn’t seen the ambush coming but Boone should have. Instead of killing Benny, Alex had almost died again and Benny had gotten away. Boone understood the courier’s feelings. He was disappointed and angry and unsure of himself. Alex had walls of granite but surviving his attempted murder had put a healthy crack in them.

“Everything alright?” the sniper asked, leaning back against the wall behind their bedrolls.

The courier glanced up at him and nodded. “Yeah. You?”

“No, not really.”

Alex had been surprised at the snipers honesty and it had shown on his face. “What’s wrong?”

Boone sighed and adjusted his position on the makeshift bed, stretching one leg out. “You’ve been quiet lately and I don’t like it. It’s not like you.”

The courier didn’t meet his eyes as he replied. “I don’t know how to explain it, Boone. I had a goal when we left Novac and nothing was going to stand in my way and then we get to Vegas and everything changes. Benny gets away and I get shot. I don’t know what to do now.”

Boone stared at the young man with incredulity. “Are you kidding me?”

Alex shook his head.

“The plan hasn’t changed, kid. Benny is still out there. The Legion is still out there. You can’t give up on this.”

“I didn’t say I was giving up, Boone. I just don’t know what to do next.”

The words were making him angry and Boone wasn’t afraid to admit it. He growled low in his throat, the frustration becoming too much for him to hold in. “You’re pissing me off, Kid. Since when did you become a pussy?”

Alex’s head shot up and he glared over at the sniper. “Fuck you, Boone.”

Boone could almost feel the venom in the kid’s voice and it surprised him but it didn’t make him back down. “No, I want to know when you decided to chicken out and run back to wherever it is you came from with your tail between your legs. So you’ve had some bad luck. Suck it up. We’ve all had bad luck. Life sucks and you need to grow a pair and learn to deal with it. You’ve done too much good in this godforsaken place to just turn tail and run away like a bitch.”

The courier sat there, unmoving for what seemed like forever. Boone could see the wheels turning in the kid’s head and he was ready to open his mouth and let out another barrage of frustration and anger when the kid suddenly climbed to his feet and stared down at him. Boone looked up at him, locking his eyes with the brilliant blue ones above him. He felt something in his chest stutter again and then the moment was over. Alex stared down at him with a multitude of emotions etched onto his face. Boone recognized the anger, fear and frustration but there was something else behind the courier’s eyes that he hadn’t seen before.

“I figured of all the people that I could travel with, you’d be the one to understand me, Boone, ” Alex whispered. “I guess I was wrong.”

Boone tried to say something but the kid had grabbed his bag and left before he could even blink. The sniper sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. He stared up at the decrepit ceiling feeling more emotion surge through him than he had in weeks. He worried for a minute that the kid was going to leave the fort altogether and it scared him more than he would admit. Boone waited roughly four heartbeats before he got up and went looking for him.

He’d grabbed his pistol, quick-laced his boots and was moving towards the door within seconds. It was late and therefore only a very small amount of people were up and moving. He ran into a couple of guards on patrol but not much else. He moved silently through the fort, keeping his ears tuned to the footsteps he’d learned so well. Boone was approaching the bathrooms when he heard Alex’s voice come from within the open door to the Men’s room. He almost called out to the courier but another sound stopped him. Alex was talking to someone in a low voice. Boone slowed down and pressed himself against the wall, not really intending to spy but curious enough to listen.

Alex sounded unusually subdued. “What are you doing? I didn’t think you were interested,” he had said.  
“I changed my mind,” came the smooth reply. “Do you want me to stop?”

Boone recognized the voice instantly. Arcade Gannon, the pain in the ass supposed genius he’d met on their first trip to the Followers. Boone heard the sound of a whisper but not the words and it made him peek around the corner. He watched as Alex stood next to an open locker wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants that hung low on his hips. The guy in the white coat was standing close…too close. Close enough that he was running a finger along the pale skin directly above the button to the courier’s pants.

“N-no.”

“No you want me to stop? Or no you don’t?”

“I…no, don’t stop.”

Boone blanched and ducked back behind the lockers, careful to stay as silent as possible. He heard a couple of unfamiliar sounds a second later and they were things that he’d rather not hear again; namely Alex gasping as he was pushed against the cold locker and Arcade moaning softly as he licked and slurped his way from the base of Alex’s throat to the top of his ear.

The sniper had known from early on that the kid favored the company of men over women and he hadn’t cared. Boone had spent enough time in the army to know that such proclivities were more prevalent than a lot of people probably thought. He’d had friends that were gay and it had never bothered him before but knowing Alex liked men was different than actually seeing him with one. Especially one like Gannon.

Boone slipped out the door and tried to appear calm as he walked back to his bed. The whole situation bothered him. It was like an itch buried right between his shoulder blades that he couldn’t reach. A million thoughts ran through his mind as he laid down on the bedroll and tried to get comfortable. He was grateful that the courier hadn’t left. At least he was still within the Fort’s walls but Boone couldn’t keep his mind from wandering back to that bathroom and to whatever the kid and Gannon were doing to each other. Unfortunately he was still lying awake in the dark, staring at the ceiling above him when Alex crawled into his own spot an hour later, trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake Boone. The sniper pretended to be asleep to avoid the confrontation that he knew was brewing and tried to ignore the strong scent of soap with an underlying aroma of sex that drifted through the air. Unfortunately, the smell was burned into his subconscious and it continued to linger around him hours later when he finally fell asleep.


	2. Letter Edged In Black

Alex didn’t know what to think. They’d made it to New Vegas and headed onto the Strip, making a stop at the Tops where he’d really wanted to return the favor to Benny. Unfortunately, luck was against him once again and he’d only managed to get attacked by a small group of Benny’s goons. That plan hadn’t turned out the way he’d wanted and had soon found himself lying on a stained smelly mattress in the Old Mormon Fort with Doctors scrambling over him trying to stitch together the giant hole in his chest. Well, he hadn’t remembered that at all since he’d been unconscious at the time but he had a feeling that’s what had happened. He didn’t remember anything until he’d woken up on that same bed with Boone sitting in the chair next to him. The sniper had looked miserable and uncomfortable, as if he’d been sitting there for hours without moving.

Alex had opened his eyes slowly, trying to ignore the thump thump thump of what was left of his blood pumping through his wound. He’d seen Boone first and had wanted, more than anything, to be able to reach out and brush the sadness off of the sniper’s stoic face but he knew better. Things rarely turned out the way he wanted and this would be one of those times. Even if he was interested in men, which he wasn’t, it would probably be years, if ever, before Boone would be able to put aside the feelings he held in his heart for his dead wife. Alex knew there was no hope of his feelings being reciprocated and unfortunately that mattered not to his heart.  
He’d walked into Novac with only personal revenge on his mind and he’d left with another purpose. He was going to help Boone come to terms with his demons. That had seemed like an easy prospect at the time. They’d travel together; killing any legionaries they came across and eventually they’d find Caesar himself and Alex would watch Boone put a bullet between his eyes. It had all seemed so simple until they’d actually started out. It seemed like no matter where they went they ran into people less fortunate than themselves in desperate need of help.

Alex had never been the type of person to turn away those in need and he wasn’t about to start now. Boone had seemed okay with it so they’d put aside their own goals for the time being and had been busy going from what seemed like one side of the world to the other. Alex had enjoyed himself though because in the scheme of things, he’d realized how good it felt to be a decent honorable human being and because while they were travelling, he was able to spend time with Boone. It hadn’t been easy, getting Boone to knock down some of the walls he’d put up but eventually Alex had been able to see beyond them. He’d gotten to know Boone on a personal level and he’d liked what he’d seen.

That simple fact had however put a damper on things. Alex didn’t want to make his feelings overtly known, afraid that as soon as Boone knew how he felt, he’d walk away forever and disappear. Alex couldn’t imagine going through the Mojave without the man, so he’d kept his mouth shut even if it broke his heart to do it. He’d tried to keep things on a strictly platonic level to try and avoid the inevitable awkwardness that would come when Boone realized his intentions even though he’d flirted once or twice to test the waters, so to speak. Much to the courier’s chagrin Boone was one dense individual. He’d never indicated in any way that he’d realized the courier’s affections. After the shooting and after Alex had woken up at the fort, he’d started to look at Boone a little differently and had slowly started to believe in the inevitable. What he wanted was something he could never have.

Somewhere along the way, between Novac and New Vegas, Alex had fallen hard for the ex-NCR sniper.

They’d stayed with the Followers for two weeks while he healed up enough to be able to travel again and the two hadn’t spoken much. The courier wasn’t sure what Boone’s deal was but he’d been even quieter than usual and rarely looked Alex in the eye. Then Boone had gone and done something Alex had never expected. He’d insulted Alex’s manhood, his pride and his morals. Telling the courier that he needed to “man up and stop being a pussy” was something the young man was all too familiar with. Just thinking about it had brought back horrendous memories, ones that he’d tried to bury long ago.

He’d been a little ashamed of his reaction. Alex had wanted to yank the man off the ground and punch him in the face but the pain in his chest didn’t allow for that kind of activity. Instead he’d hissed something childish and had stormed out, intent on leaving the fort immediately and finding his own path. Halfway down the hallway he’d realized how stupid he was being and had instead gone to find the showers. The doctors had cleaned him up a little but he stilled smelled like a week-dead molerat.

Alex had been in the bathroom, trying to figure out just how to get cleaned up without soaking his bandages when he’d heard a semi-familiar voice behind him. He’d spun around and came face to face with the tall blonde be-speckled Arcade Gannon. They’d spoken a couple of times since the courier’s first trip to the fort and Alex couldn’t deny that there a sort of chemistry between them. There was definitely something there but the courier wasn’t sure if it was mutual interest or just the knowledge that they were both intelligent human beings living a world where that was increasingly rare.

Arcade had stepped into the room with a devious smirk on his face and something witty on his lips and before Alex had known what was really going on he’d ended up pressed against the lockers, very naked with an unbelievably talented blonde between his legs. Alex had instinctively grasped the man’s hair with one hand and tried to guide his movements but the researcher would have none of that. He’d set his own pace which soon had Alex thrusting softly in the warm cavern surrounding him. He’d felt the tension balling up within his gut and in minutes he was spilling his seed into Arcade’s waiting mouth. Alex had opened his eyes and looked down at the man on his knees in front of him, ready to say thanks for making him feel better but the look on Arcade’s face had stopped him.

“What is it?” the courier had asked.

Arcade had stood up with as much pride as he could muster and looked down at the young man with sadness in his eyes. “Figures. “

Alex had blinked in confusion. “Huh?”

“All of the hot ones are either straight, or in love with someone else.”

“What are you talking about? Arcade…”

“You said his name when you came. That’s usually a pretty good indicator that you’re not really here for me.”

Alex leaned back against the locker behind him. “Whose name?”

Arcade adjusted the jacket that he hadn’t bothered to take off and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Boone,” he answered, turning away and heading towards the door. “You said ‘Boone’.”

Alex had stayed against the locker for several more minutes, trying to wrap Arcade’s words around in his brain, attempting to understand what it all meant. He understood one thing; it wasn’t going to end good.

The rest of the night had been a total blur. Alex had cleaned up and crawled into bed, trying his hardest to not look at the sniper sleeping on the floor next to him. It had been hours before he’d been able to doze off and then he’d been up at first light, packing his bag and getting ready to leave. Boone had followed him out of the fort and Alex was prepared to watch the man walk the opposite direction but the sniper had fallen into step beside him.

They walked for a couple of miles before the silence became too much and Alex stopped abruptly. “We need to talk,” he said, adjusting the rifle on his back.

Boone grunted an acknowledgment.

“What’s going on with you, Boone? What’s wrong?”

The sniper looked over and scowled. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want the confrontation, not in the middle of the road but if that’s what the courier wanted then that’s what he’d get. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?”

“There’s nothing wrong with me but you’ve been sulking around for weeks now, barely saying two words to me and refusing to even look me in the eye. So what is it? What did I do to piss you off now?”

Boone paused for a moment, considering his options. He could ignore the true reason and make something up but he’d never been big on lying outright to someone’s face and he couldn’t get past the idea that lying to Alex was even worse. “I saw you.”

Those three words made Alex freeze in place. His mind raced, trying to figure out just what Boone could have seen and then it hit. Could he have? No. Alex shook his head and shifted his weight from one leg to the other. There’s no way Boone could know what went down between him and Arcade. He’d been sleeping. “I…”

“That first night that we argued and you left the barracks. I followed you. I saw you with him.”

Alex’s mouth opened, ready to make a retort but instead he snapped his jaw closed. There was something in Boone’s eyes that he didn’t recognize. Something he thought he’d never see. Something that looked a lot like disappointment. “Boone…”

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you angry?”

Boone shook his head, refusing to voice his thoughts.

“Tell me.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Alex didn’t want the confrontation any more than Boone did but it was already staring them both in the face.

“Well I do so fucking _tell me_.”

Boone was surprised. He didn’t expect the courier to confront him like that but he shouldn’t have been so shocked. Alex wasn’t a pushover. He got what he wanted, no matter what it was. Boone had seen the young man talk his way through many a situation and this time was no different. The sniper had clenched his jaw tight enough to give himself one hell of a headache and he’d been proud that the questions he’d had swimming through his head for over a week didn’t slip out. ‘Why did you let him touch you like that?’ being the first.  
If Boone was being honest with himself, and he was, he’d admit that he’d never had any homosexual urges in the past. He’d been as straight as a ruler since day one and never thought anything different of it. There were many women in the world that had shared a bed with him and then he’d met Carla and had many great nights with her. This man, the Courier, he was different.

Boone looked at the young man and saw a future and it scared the hell out of him. Constant questions surged through his mind. Was he gay now? If another guy came along that caught his eye would he want to explore the possibilities of it? If Alex ever indicated that he was interested would Boone be keen on agreeing? The sniper shook his head. No. He couldn’t. He’d had a wife and he’d loved her and they’d wanted to start a family and make a new life that was all their own and then she’d been taken and his dreams had died along with her. He’d considered himself to be off limits ever since. He was no good to any one else, especially someone like Alex who could have whatever and whomever he wanted. If he wanted Gannon then Boone wasn’t going to stand in the way. He’d let his courier have a relationship with a man that was all wrong for him and Boone would say nothing.

“Are you jealous?”

Boone’s head snapped up and he stared at the man who’d asked the ridiculous question. First Recon training was some of the best. It had not only taught him to hone his shooting skills, but also to keep his emotions in check. The training plus the cold icy rock that had formed in his heart the day Carla had died worked in tandem to help keep his face impassive. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Alex stared at the man in front of him, trying to understand the words he’d spoken. “You’re lying.”

Boone shook his head. “I told you I don’t want to talk about it, Alex, so drop it.”

“No.”

The sniper growled. “Drop. It.”

“No,” Alex said more forcefully. “If we’re going to travel together then we have to be honest with each other. You know that. It doesn’t do either of us any good to keep secrets.”

Boone sighed. “It’s my own issue, alright? I’m working through it.”

“I can help.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Kid! Drop it!” Boone shouted, taking a step forward.

If there was one thing Alex hated being called, it was ‘Kid’. He wasn’t a child and hadn’t been for some time.

Even in the most conservative of societies he was considered an adult. Without warning he dropped his bag and his rifle to the ground and charged head-on at the sniper.

They collided, head to chest and Boone was flat on his back before he realized what was going on. Alex planted both hands on Boone’s shoulders and pushed him down, using all of his strength to hold the stockier man to the ground. Boone struggled against the hold, pushing back against the courier, cursing at the smaller man get off of him. They kicked up dust and dirt all around them in the struggle for supremacy and they both seemed to realize the position they were in at the same time. Alex lessened his hold as soon as he felt Boone freeze beneath him and he stared down at the sniper, trying to see the look in his eyes behind the man’s sunglasses.

“Boone…”

“I’d really like you to get off of me now.”

Alex had always prided himself on being a man of quick thinking but as he sat straddling Boone’s chest, holding the man down on the ground, he suddenly found himself clueless on what he should do and say. He could feel the heat through Boone’s armored shoulders and it made his fingers twitch. Alex stared down and met Boone’s eyes. “Boone,” he whispered, tracing small patterns over the leather under his fingertips. ”I…”

The sniper shifted, rubbing against him. “Alex-“

Boone had opened his mouth and before Alex knew what he was doing, he’d leaned over, grasping Boone’s shoulders tighter and pressed his lips to the snipers.

It was quick. Too quick for Alex’s liking but he relished the feel of the dry lips against his own. He pulled away quickly, knowing Boone would lash out at any time and push him away. Alex sat up, breathing heavy and stared down at the man underneath him. “Boone, I…”

Boone was staring right back up at him, his mouth open in shock. Slowly, he sat up as much as he could.  
“I…I’m sorry, Boone. I don’t know what I was thinking. Ple-please don’t…”

A calloused hand grasped the neck of Alex’s armor before he could finish pleading for his life and yanked him forward once again. Alex gasped as Boone smashed his mouth against his own, returning the kiss with an almost angry intensity. The courier moaned into Boone’s mouth and returned the embrace, fisting both hands within the looser sections of Boone’s armor, simultaneously grinding down on Boone’s lap and pulling the man even closer.  
Feeling especially brazen, Alex swiped his tongue along Boone’s lower lip, teasing the man to open his mouth wider. Boone eventually complied, albeit almost shyly and Alex dived in, licking the inside of the sniper’s mouth, memorizing the taste and feel. Alex felt him hesitate, just a little and he pulled back, pressing another few chaste kisses on the other man. Alex whispered Boone’s name and slowly lifted his eyes, almost afraid of what he would see behind the mirrored sunglasses Boone still wore. What he saw surprised him.  
Boone was honest to god grinning at him.

 


	3. We're Getting Mighty Close

Ch 3 - We’re Getting Mighty Close

* * *

 

 

Boone hadn’t been prepared at all for Alex’s actions and he’d found himself dumbfounded and speechless as soon as he’d hit the ground. It had taken him a split second and half a heartbeat to realize that the courier was straddling his chest and holding him down. He wasn’t overly worried but one thing did scare him a little, the position he found himself in wasn’t all that uncomfortable. He’d managed to get his rifle mostly out of the way before he’d fallen even though the stock was still pressing into his shoulder blade and the ground was hot and hard beneath him plus there seemed to be a rock or two here and there poking at awkward angles but the pain paled in comparison to the hard body on top of him. He hadn’t been ready for any of it and Alex hadn’t seemed to care when he leaned down and pressed his lips against Boone’s.

Intense shock had come first. Boone had frozen in place, utterly unsure of himself. He’d lain there completely unable to move until Alex had pulled away and stammered an apology. Only then did Boone come back to reality and realize just what was going on.

The fitted black armor that Alex wore was smooth against his hands as Boone reached up, grasping the collar and pulling the younger man forward. He felt Alex tense briefly, waiting for the retribution he no doubt felt was coming but Boone enjoyed the surprise he felt ripple through the courier when he returned the kiss.

It wasn’t what Boone had planned. He’d never intended for it to get that far but there was something about having the man so close to him that he just couldn’t ignore anymore. It was something almost indefinable. Boone felt sparks of electricity shock between them when their lips met and he felt himself grow infinitesimally harder when not only did Alex grind down against him but moaned into his mouth.

Boone kissed him harder, pulling the smaller man as close he could get, enjoying the feel of the sun-chapped lips against his own and relishing the taste of the courier’s mouth. The embrace grew more passionate until Boone finally pulled away for air, breathing slightly heavy. If he had to name the emotion he felt in that moment in time it would have been relief. Relief that he’d just kissed another man, thoroughly enjoyed it and nothing earth shattering happened. Bombs didn’t fall again. The sky didn’t turn against them. He felt relief that it had felt so good and hope that it would happen again.

He couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face and the look on Alex’s was priceless. The courier had slid back a little, now sitting on Boone’s legs and was staring down at him with awe shining in his eyes. “I thought you were going to kill me,” he whispered.

Boone shook his head. “Surprised me as much as you.”

“Can we do that again?”

Boone grinned, hearing the sheer hope in the younger man’s voice. “Can we get somewhere a little more private first?”

As if he’d completely forgotten where they were, Alex turned his head and looked around with wide eyes. They were still in the middle of the road just a couple of miles outside of New Vegas. The area around them was quiet but that didn’t mean they were alone. “Yeah, sorry,” he said, climbing off of Boone and standing up. He held a gloved hand out to the sniper and his fingers closed around Boone’s when the older man took the offer for help up. They stood side by side, both half afraid that if they spoke of it again the moment would disappear and be forgotten as if it had never happened.

 

Alex had planned to head back to McCarran to regroup and resupply after initially leaving the Mormon Fort but had immediately crossed that option off his list of options as soon as Boone had reciprocated the kiss. Being inside the perimeter of an NCR base was the last place Alex wanted to be when the time came for ripping Boone’s armor off. No matter what, bunking down that night would be very interesting. Even if things didn’t go as far as they could it was still going to be fun.

Instead of going to McCarran Alex lead them both back towards the North gate of the Strip, through the random gamblers and drunk staggering NCR soldiers milling around the entrance to Gomorrah and up the lighted steps of the Lucky 38. The sounds of the strip were drowned out once the front doors to the 38 closed behind them. Only the sound of whirring servos and gears coming from the Securitons on the casino floor could be heard. The courier ignored them all completely, bypassing them with single-minded determination and went directly up to the Presidential Suite.

Boone had been quiet on the walk back to Vegas, only slightly surprised that the 38 had been the kid’s destination. He’d stayed close as soon as they’d passed through the gates on the Strip and kept an eye on Alex as the courier strode up the steps to the casino and through the doors. It was quiet and dark inside and they didn’t even look at each other until the elevator door closed behind them. Boone caught the courier’s eye within their reflection in the dirty and tarnished doors and he smirked, Alex had anticipation written all over his face. No words were spoken and Alex led as soon as the lift stopped and the doors slid open.

He moved into the suite and dropped his pack in the hallway, barely stopping in the kitchen long enough to discard his coat and helmet on the table. Boone followed suit, dropping his bag and rifle nearby and staying close to the courier as he disappeared through the bedroom door. Boone wouldn’t lie; he was nervous as hell, unable to stop his hands from shaking and barely capable of keeping his meager lunch from coming back up into his throat. He’d had a fair share of women within his lifetime but he’d never been with a man before. He’d never wanted something with another man. Not until Alex.

The courier moved into the bedroom and paused next to the large bed. Already he could see disheveled sheets and two indented pillows in his future and it made him grin. Turning slowly he faced Boone who had stopped just inside the door. The courier was almost giddy with anticipation. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that Boone would agree to what was about to go down. Alex had wanted it since the first time he’d seen the man back in Novac. Of course back then it had been mostly superficial. Alex found the sniper to be extremely sexy and he’d wanted so badly to see what lie beneath the man’s clothes.

There had been an instant chemistry between them but it had been more about two guys of similar age with mutual goals. Now that they’d travelled together for a while it had grown into something much more. There was respect and friendship and most importantly trust and that was something he’d never had before. He’d never been able to trust another person with his life. There was something stronger and deeper between him and Boone than the general ‘hey you’re cute, lets fuck’ he’d had with the rest of his lovers. He wasn’t promiscuous by any means but Alex was no virgin. It was easy to find partners in his line of work, from other couriers to mercenaries and traders and even the occasional soldier. He considered himself an experienced lover and was very anxious to show the man a good time because if anyone needed release, it was Craig Boone.

Alex’s grin deepened as he caught the look on Boone’s face. The sniper was scared shitless. Smiling devilishly Alex took a step towards the other man, simultaneously reaching for the fastenings on his armor. With a practiced flick his chest piece came loose and Alex pulled it off over his head dropping the armor unceremoniously onto the floor. The air even as stale and stagnant as it was felt good on his sweat dampened skin even though it did make his sticky t-shirt feel even stickier. He watched Boone suck back a breath as he got closer, not stopping until he was face to face with the sniper. “Boone,” he whispered, leaning even farther in and pressing his lips briefly against the other man’s. “We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.”

Boone surprised the younger man yet again by answering with his hands, grasping Alex’s belt and pulling the courier even closer. Alex didn’t resist and was pressed against Boone’s chest before he could blink. “I want this too. We just need to go slow.”

Alex smiled at the sweet sincerity of Boone’s words. It was obvious the other man was nervous but he wasn’t backing away. The courier pressed his forehead against Boone’s and nodded. “Whatever you need. We’ll go as slow as you want. No pressure, okay?”

Boone nodded. “Yeah.”

 

It was all tentative at first. Alex leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of Boone’s mouth, gently tasting the other man’s skin before sliding up to his ear and whispering equally sweet and dirty things. He licked Boone’s throat, unable to get enough of the salty sweetness and smiled when heard Boone’s breath hitch just as he bit down at the juncture of the sniper’s neck and shoulder. “There are so many things I want to do to you, Boone. So many things I want you to do to me,” he whispered against his soon-to-be lover’s ear and almost couldn’t believe it when Boone honest-to-god moaned.

It was by far the sexiest thing he’d ever heard in his life.

Alex kissed his way up Boone’s neck, following the path of the artery that ran just below the surface feeling the racing of his heart through the flesh. He smiled again, unable to stop it from spreading across his lips, and pressed his closed mouth against the rhythmic beat. He hummed his pleasure at the sensation before pulling away and looking into Boone’s eyes with a wistful expression. “I’m kind of nervous right now,” he said softly. “I’m afraid I’m going to scare you away.”

“You won’t,” Boone answered honestly, tightening his grip on the courier’s belt. “You’re not going to break me, Alex.”

The courier leaned away just far enough to really look into Boone’s eyes. He glanced up, smirked and reached for the red beret, pulling it off fast as lightning and setting it atop his own head with a flourish. Boone scowled at him but didn’t get a chance to say anything before Alex was kissing him again while simultaneously pulling him away from the door and towards the bed.

Boone went willingly, following the courier’s lead. He couldn’t believe how good it felt to have Alex up against him. He might have had slightly feminine features but there was nothing womanly about him. Alex was just as tall and built with lean muscle. He was lithe and wiry and his mouth tasted so good. The butterflies in his stomach had all but disappeared until he felt Alex’s palm against his chest, pushing him. Boone lost his footing, tumbled onto the bed and in an instant Alex was kneeling over him, crawling up to straddle his lap. The courier’s hands were everywhere, rubbing along Boone’s thighs then up over his hips and under his shirt, brushing his fingertips along the ridged muscles of the sniper’s stomach.

Boone flinched against the touch and clenched his hands in the sheets groaning as Alex’s caress lit a fire everywhere he touched. Boone grunted the courier’s name, quickly realizing that as much as he enjoyed the foreplay it just wasn’t enough. He needed more...a lot more. “Alex, please,” he whispered.”

“Please what?”

Boone closed his eyes and licked his dry lips. “I need more.”

Alex made a thoughtful noise and crawled farther up, resting his ass directly on the very noticeable bulge tenting Boone’s pants. “More?”

“Don’t make me beg.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” the courier said slyly, rising up on his knees just high enough to reach between them. Talented hands grasped Boone’s belt and deftly unhooked it, pulling the worn and beaten leather through the buckle and with a few practiced motions the button was undone, zipper was down and Alex’s hand was sliding down the inside of Boone’s thigh.

Boone bucked upwards, rolling his head back into the mattress. If he had been capable of rational thought at that moment he would have been embarrassed at just how responsive he was. He would have felt humiliation that he was acting like a damned woman but at that moment in time he was ready to moan like a dirty Gomorrah whore. He lifted his butt in the air as Alex grasped the waist of his pants and tugged. Tilting his head back down he watched through half-closed eyes as his dick sprung free, hard and leaking.

“Well hello there,” Alex whispered coming face to face with one of the finest symbols of manhood he’d ever seen.  
Boone watched as Alex leaned in but the sensation of the courier’s tongue running from the base of his prick to the wet tip was too much. He groaned out loud and clamped his eyes shut, reeling from the overload of sensation. It had been way too long since he’d any sort of sexual attention, aside from his own hand of course. He reached out and brushed his fingers along Alex’s face just as the courier swallowed almost the entire length in one go. He gasped and clenched his hand in the courier’s hair, pulling without really meaning to. “O-oh fuck,” he choked out as Alex swallowed another inch and teased him with his tongue.

Alex smiled around him and began to set a pace. Slowly he sucked Boone’s impressive length deeper into his mouth, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue and just barely grazing it with his teeth. Boone’s hand fisted tighter in his hair in an almost painful grip but Alex didn’t mind. He allowed the sniper to guide his movements just enough so he could learn what pleased the other man and what didn’t. He started slow and built up a good pace, sucking and licking and swallowing around him until he could feel Boone tightening beneath him and could taste the pre-cum on his tongue. Alex could hear Boone gasping as he writhed underneath him, legs twitching and toes curling and it gave Alex incentive to double his efforts. He needed to feel Boone’s release. He needed to taste it. Within a few moments Boone twitched deep in Alex’s throat just before he moaned the courier’s name and spilled his seed in several thick spurts.

Boone opened his eyes and tried to remember how to breathe. He hadn’t realized that he’d been holding his breath until his body was begging for oxygen and he sucked in a couple shallow breaths, trying to slow his heart rate from its current racing pace. He hadn’t lasted nearly as long as he’d hoped but it didn’t help any that Alex had one hell of a talented mouth. His fingers flexed and he felt soft hair between them. He gasped again, realizing that he’d had a death grip on Alex’s head the whole time and quickly let go. “S-sorry,” he stammered, unable to think clearly.

Alex chuckled and slid up across Boone’s bare sweaty chest. “It’s okay, no harm done.”

The two men met each other’s eyes and both smiled before Boone reached forward and grabbed the back of Alex’s neck. Pulling him forward Boone kissed him, unafraid to taste himself on the courier’s lips.


	4. That Old Feeling

Chapter 4 - That Old Feeling

* * *

 

 

Alex lay curled against Boone’s side with one hand over the sniper’s heart and his cheek pressed to the muscled chest beneath him listening to the steady heartbeat within. Boone was lying boneless underneath him, completely relaxed against the rumpled sheets and Alex smiled.

“Wow,” Boone said, practically reeling from the hot burn of pleasure still coursing through his veins.

Alex smiled harder and turned his head, pressing his face into Boone’s chest briefly before rising up on his elbow and staring down. “Good wow?” He asked only because he truly wanted to make the other man happy, even if only for a couple of hours.

“I think I’ve gone into shock.”

The courier quirked a sharp dark brow in disbelief before sliding the expression to a smirk, pivoting his shoulder and lowering himself back down to the mattress. “Good wow,” he whispered content in knowing that he was succeeding.

Their lips met sweetly and Alex slid even closer. He’d been completely honest with Boone when he’d said that he would wait as long as it took for the older man to be ready for whatever it was they were going to have.

It wasn’t love, not yet anyway, but what was there was quickly becoming solidified into something almost tangible.

He would have been content just kissing him for the rest of the afternoon but Boone must have had other ideas. Without warning he shifted underneath Alex, twisting his hips and rolling them over in one fluid motion.

Alex found himself pinned beneath the sniper’s solid weight while Boone slid one hand up his side, starting at his hip not stopping until he’d bunched the t-shirt Alex was somehow still wearing up under the younger man’s armpits. Easy enough fix, the courier thought.

He wiggled just enough to slide his hands between himself and Boone, knuckles brushing against the thin trail of fine blonde hair that ran from just under Boone’s belly button down to even better things. He felt Boone inhale sharply at the ghostly sensation but didn’t dwell on it too long focusing instead on pulling the offending shirt off and tossing it somewhere over Boone’s shoulder. “That’s better,” he said.

Boone stayed silent and ran his hand over the courier’s bare chest, not stopping until he’d brushed his fingers up Alex’s neck and buried them in his short dark hair. “Thank you,” he said, rubbing a light circle against the spot right behind Alex’s ear.

“For what?”

Boone hesitated for just a second before answering. “Everything.”

The courier felt a blush rise over his face and opted to stay quiet rather than embarrass himself somehow. “Getting soft on me, Boone?”

He was answered with a grunt and a thrust of a still hard appendage below the waist which he took for a very strong statement of denial. “What do you think?” Boone replied, grinding himself against Alex.

 

Things progressed slowly but they definitely progressed. They’d broken apart long enough to untie their boots and toss them aside. Alex even took the time to pick up Boone’s beret off the floor where it had fallen from his head and set it on the dresser for safekeeping. They came back together on the bed and as they kissed and touched they both managed to end up naked. Boone wriggled around until his pants and boxers slid down far enough for him to kick off and promptly thereafter disposed of Alex’s, sitting back just long enough to get a really good look at the bare body below him.

The courier was something else.

His skin was still pale, even after days spent under the blistering Mojave sun his body was just barely faintly golden. Paper white or golden brown, Boone didn’t care, Alex’s flesh stretched over one of the sexiest bodies he’d ever seen. Boone didn’t care what anyone else’s opinion was on the matter The courier was one of the finest specimens of human he’d had the opportunity to ever see. Five foot nine inches of lanky lightly muscled blue-eyed Alex. “You’re beautiful,” Boone whispered just before he slid back down on top of him.

Unsure of just what he was supposed to be doing the sniper slid back down and pressed a tender kiss to the still healing gunshot wound the courier carried. Luckily Alex seemed to recognize the hesitation because he rolled them again, flipping their position back over so he straddled Boone’s hips. His eyes flicked to the table next to the bed and he quickly leaned over, reaching for the drawer in the nightstand.

He didn’t watch but Boone had a very good idea on what his lover was getting.

Sure enough a second later there was a bottle of something in his hand and the courier was staring down at him. Without saying a word Alex poured some sort of viscous fluid in his hand and that same hand promptly disappeared behind him. Boone frowned, a questioning look in his eyes.

“Can’t just jump right into it,” Alex said answering the look with one of his own. “Have to prepare.”

No, Boone didn’t know but it seemed logical. He knew the basic principles of what they were about to do and had just enough knowledge on the matter to understand one simple anatomical fact. Men didn’t self-lubricate.  
Simple as that.

Of course, watching the expressions that were crossing Alex’s face was doing a great job of lubricating something else. He hadn’t grown completely soft after he’d came the first time and now he was rock hard again, his dick leaking as Alex fucked himself with his own fingers, prepping himself for the inevitable.

The courier shifted above him, eyes flickering shut and hips thrusting forward as his fingers found something within him that made him dizzy. His cock brushed Boone’s and both men moaned. “Fu-uck,” Alex groaned, almost ready to deem himself prepared.

He needn’t have bothered though because Boone decided for him, growing tired of waiting. With another shift of bodies the sniper was once again poised over him; hips nestled between Alex’s thighs and hands on either side of his head.

Their eyes met and before Alex could reach down to guide the other man in Boone lived up to his occupation and had perfect aim. He rocked his hips forward and hit the bulls-eye on the first try, sliding in a few inches and groaning at the amazing amount of tight heat he’d just found. Alex’s made a noise between pain and pleasure, tightened his legs around the lean hips between them and gasped Boone’s name as the sniper pushed in another couple of inches. Alex clamped a hand on the back of Boone’s neck as the sniper pulled almost all the way out then left half-moon crescents behind when he slammed in hard enough to make his balls slap the courier’s ass.

Alex was pretty sure the scream he let loose would make one of the whores downstairs on the street blush and he was definitely sure that he’d never felt anything better. Boone pushed in and stopped just long enough for him to become accustomed to the intrusion then started a steady pace of fucking him into the mattress.  
The courier’s hands soon left the sniper’s body and fisted the sheets around him white knuckling the faded cotton in a death grip, afraid that if he held on any longer his nails would end up leaving scars on Boone’s back.  
Not that the other man seemed to mind.

Alex had clawed and scraped across the expanse of muscle under his hands and Boone only seemed to thrust harder, somehow managing to strike deeper each and every time.

They rutted against each other, Alex moaning the sniper’s name over and over again along with an impressive selection of four-letter words and Boone finding the flesh between the courier’s neck and shoulder impossible to ignore. He licked and sucked and bit on the skin there, instinctively leaving his mark on what was his.

Alex wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to hold out. He’d been ready to pop while he’d been blowing Boone but had somehow managed to hold his initial release off and now that Boone was balls deep inside of him the tight bead of tension within his belly was quickly unwinding. Sparks of pleasure were ricocheting throughout his body, seemingly bouncing off of every possible surface, from the ends of his toes to the tips of his fingers. Flashes of light were shining behind his eyes and it was going to feel so damn good but he couldn’t let it end so soon.

He needed it to continue for as long as Boone could hold out because even though at that moment he was one hundred percent in the moment there was a persistent semblance of doubt in his head telling him that Boone wasn’t going to be into this after they were done. “Boone,” he gasped, grasping the sheet once again and pulling hard enough to yank the corner off of the mattress.

The sniper grunted and leaned forward, smashing his lips onto the panting mouth beneath him.  
Alex pulled away to take a breath and grasped Boone’s shoulder at the same time that he pivoted, pushing just hard enough and twisting his body to roll them over, once again straddling the sniper’s hips, letting gravity do the work of impaling himself to the hilt on Boone’s very impressive length.

His mouth gaped open and his head rocked back on his neck and Alex moaned louder than he ever had in his life. “Oh God, Boone,” he cried, riding the other man and gasping with each breath.

The sniper reached forward and seized Alex’s leaking member in his palm and stroked him in time to their rhythmic thrust. His hand was firm but gentle and Alex practically bounced on his dick, already seeing stars. Boone had to methodically take apart his rifle and put it back together in the back of his mind to keep himself from finishing too soon. He hadn’t lasted long enough earlier and he was not going to have a repeat performance. Alex deserved better.

The inevitable eventually happened and both men choked out a gasp, tightening against each other as they both reached their limit. Alex choked on what sounded like a sob just before he shot across Boone’s hand, splattering his seed on the sniper’s belly while Boone had a mind-shattering orgasm deep inside the tight sheath he never wanted to pull out of.

Trembling slightly Alex looked down, unable to completely focus on the hazy picture of the well-satiated man below him. Boone was utterly unconcerned with the mess coating him as he lie splayed on the bed, chest heaving .The courier would have said something if he’d been able but his mind was shut down for the next several hours. He ended up basically collapsing on top of the warm solid body beneath him and sucked in a deep breath.

Both men stayed silent for a long while, afraid to ruin the peace of the moment.

Eventually Boone decided to be the asshole and he cleared his throat before stating the obvious. “We should shower and get some sleep. I don’t know about you but I’m beat.”

Alex licked his lips and nodded against Boone’s chest, unable to care that he was tickling the sniper with his hair. “Okay.”

“You have to get off of me first.”

“Don’t want to,” he answered softly, barely lifting his head enough to look into Boone’s eyes. “I’m comfortable.”

Boone grinned and ran a hand through the courier’s hair. “Me too but we’re going to crash soon and I want to be clean when it happens.”

Alex frowned, unwilling to acknowledge the fact that the sniper was absolutely correct. “You’re no fun,” he teased before sliding off. Boone slid out of him with and both men sucked in a breath at the sensation. “On second thought,” he teased.

Boone’s grin deepened and they kissed one last time before Alex got up and sauntered with as much flair as he could into the bathroom. He didn’t hurt per say but his ass was definitely well used.

The tub was filling and the room filling with warm steam when Boone walked in and paused in the doorway. Alex looked over his shoulder at the other man and almost howled with happiness. He’d finally gotten Boone naked and he was not disappointed with what he saw. Where Alex was somewhat lanky and still thin Boone was solid and well-muscled. He wasn’t overly bulky by any means but there was cut definition where Alex was smooth and flat. “Close your mouth,” Boone said. “Wouldn’t want you to start drooling.”

A dark brow quirked up. “Much too late for that, Boone.”

The courier stepped into the hot water and sat down, motioning for the other man to join him. Boone didn’t argue. He moved the rest of the way into the room and stepped into the water, sitting down and resting back against the still cold surface with a sigh. Alex stood over him until Boone reached up and grabbed his hand, yanking the courier down into the water and pulling him back against his chest. Alex was trying really hard to not read too much into what was going on. He’d only wanted to enjoy himself and to give Boone a reason to finally drop his walls and he was afraid of romantic gestures. Boone was the last person he’d ever thought would welcome them, let alone hand them out but here they were, taking a bath together and Boone was holding him against his chest, gently rubbing a wet hand near the still healing puckered wound in his chest.

The same nag of doubt was still there, ever present, whispering to him that Boone was going to gather his senses at any moment and reject him. It wouldn’t be the first time that Alex had hoped for something more than his partner at the time had been willing or able to give. He could count the number of serious relationships he’d had in his life on one hand and still have a few fingers left over and they’d all ended the same way. His boyfriend had decided he wasn’t interested after all and had walked away. He was no stranger to heartbreak and he’d tried to steel himself from it this time but he couldn’t deny the truth. As good as the niggle of doubt seemed to be it couldn’t defeat the hope he felt for something more. Something real.

They reclined in the hot water for several minutes, simply appreciating the feel of another body against their own. Alex had reached for a wash cloth but hadn’t scrubbed yet. He looked at it lying on the edge of the tub, still dry, when Boone spoke. The question was surprising only because the courier had never imagined the sniper to care. “Where are you from?”

Alex opened his mouth and sighed. His childhood wasn’t something he wanted to talk about. “The Boneyard.”

“Really?”

The courier nodded. “Have you been there?”

Boone nodded and Alex could feel it from where he had his head laid back against the sniper’s shoulder. “A couple of times while I was still in the NCR. Not the best place to grow up.”

“No kidding,” he answered.

“Did you have a family?”

Alex glanced around the room, trying to think of the best way to detour the questions and failing simply because he kind of wanted Boone to know. “Yeah. Mom, Dad, brother and sister. The whole thing.”

“Where are they?”

“Dead.”

Boone shifted and reached for the wash cloth, soaking it in the cooling water. “Sorry.”

Alex lifted and dropped one shoulder in a manner that said ‘It’s ok, I’m over it.’

“Were you close to them?”

“No, not really.”

“Not even your brother and sister?”

Alex adjusted his position and turned in the water so he could look back at the man behind him. “Not really. Look, Boone, I appreciate you asking but…but it’s hard okay?”

The look in Boone’s eyes honestly surprised him. It was more than simple relaxed contentment. Something akin to affection mixed with a small bit of empathy. He really wanted to ask the sniper what he was thinking but once again the fear of ruining the moment gave him pause.

Boone shifted in the water and lifted a hand from the water, brushing a calloused thumb over Alex’s high cheekbone. He almost looked like he wanted to say something but settled for simply shaking his head a little. “You kind of amaze me,” he said.

Alex blinked, eternally grateful that the topic was dropped. “I do?”

Boone nodded and opened his mouth to answer but his words were cut off by a jaw-cracking yawn.

Alex smiled and reached for the soap. “We’ll talk about it later. Let’s get cleaned up and get some sleep.”

 

Somehow they managed to bathe themselves and each other without another round of unbelievably hot sex but Alex still managed to get Boone to moan his name again. They climbed out of the water after it had become uncomfortably cool and after their skin had pruned. Boone grabbed a towel and reached for the courier, pulling him closer and rubbing him down, drying every inch he could see before wrapping his own around his waist and pulling the younger man back into the bedroom. They fixed the bed up to do for the night, each vowing to find new linens in the morning, climbed between the sheets and collapsed.

It had been one hell of a long day.

Boone settled in his usual position on his back, one arm bent behind his head and the other outstretched on the pillows next to him giving Alex the perfect opportunity to sidle up next to him, curling his leg over Boone’s and tucking his head in the crook of Boone’s shoulder. A second later the sniper’s arm was around him, holding him almost protectively.

Both men took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, willing their muscles to relax and their bodies and minds to fall into sleep. Boone went first, sliding down the sleepy slope and succumbing to it within seconds. It took Alex a while longer to slow his mind down enough.

He lifted his chin, looking up at Boone’s sleeping face. The sniper looked ten years younger with his face relaxed and the frown he constantly wore absent. The courier wanted to reach up and touch the smooth skin between Boone’s brows but he held back, content for the moment to just watch the other man sleep.

It wasn’t the first time that he’d been nearby while Boone was sleeping but it was definitely the first time he’d been close enough to reach out and lick the man if he wanted.

The hotel was quiet, as usual, and Alex eventually allowed his eyes to drift shut, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing completely. His subconscious already working on the dreams that would come but Alex wasn’t afraid.

 

**The End**


End file.
